


Ain't No Need

by moonbands



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Birthdayboy!Michael, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, domestic!malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbands/pseuds/moonbands
Summary: After a sweet waking up, Calum knows exactly what it takes for Michael to have a good birthday.Or the really short fluff fic about Michael's birthday with his cute bf Calum.





	

"Happy birthday, Michael," Calum whispers against his skin. Calum woke up before the birthday boy and found his arms wrapped around Michael. Calum's fingers reach up to brush Michael's fringe towards his ear so he can see his closed eyes. Calum kisses his cheek, watching as Michael's eyes flutter open.

"Hey, buddy," Calum whispers sweetly. "Good morning birthday boy." He kisses the corner of Michael's mouth, unable to reach full on. Despite how grumpy Michael usually is about waking up, he turns his head to smile at Calum.

"Good morning, baby," Michael greets him with his scratchy voice. He presses a simple kiss to Calum's lips. "It's already a happy birthday."

"Want me to make some pancakes?" Calum asks, resting his chin over Michael's shoulder and pressing their cheeks together as Michael leans his head onto the pillow.

"Chocolate chip?" Michael asks softly, his thumb rubbing over Calum's arm around his waist.

"Whatever you want. Then you can open the gift I got you." Calum kisses Michael's cheek one last time before moving out from under the covers, ruffling Michael's bed hair before heading towards the door.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Michael protests. 

Calum laughs quietly. "Trust me, it's nothing big." Calum leaves the room with that, closing the door softly behind him.

Michael almost falls back asleep before the smell of bacon quite literally drifts into the room and into his nose. He's almost like a dog as he sleepily sits up, following his nose out of the room and into the kitchen. Calum is turned around at the stove, his bare feet pointed towards each other, his toes curled underneath as he watches the bacon sizzle on the skillet.

Michael quietly walks up behind him, pressing his finger against Calum's right shoulder and immediately moving to the left. Calum whips his head to the right, then turns to the left. Michael leans forwards as he turns and presses a kiss to Calum's lips, immediately giggling afterwards. "Got me," Calum laughs, giving Michael another kiss.

"It smells so good," Michael comments on the bacon. He looks over to see a few pancakes stacked up on a plate, about three for each of them.

"Serve yourself some pancakes, and I'll give you the bacon when it's done. Then I can show you your birthday present," Calum suggests, using the tongs to check that the bacon is cooking properly.

Michael follows his instructions, giving him three pancakes and walking over to their countertop table, wanting to watch Calum as he works. Michael uses his fork to cut into the pancakes, closing his eyes as he tastes the melted chocolate chips inside. "Mmm," he hums in content.

It's not long before Calum is shoveling three pieces of bacon onto his plate alongside his half-finished pancakes. He sets the pan down on one of the stove tops that aren't turned on, reaching out to touch Michael's cheek. "Happy birthday," he says quietly.

"You already told me that," Michael teases, his cheek leaning into Calum's hand as he takes a bite of the hot bacon without thinking. His face immediately turns red because of the temperature, and Calum smiles softly at him before making Michael a glass of ice water. He then walks out of the kitchen, letting Michael salvage his burning mouth.

When Calum comes back, he's holding a simple box taped together with no wrapping paper. He sets it beside Michael's plate, watching as Michael eyes it. "What's in it?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you," Calum rolls his eyes. Michael sets his fork down and rubs his hands on his shorts despite the pile of napkins sitting on the counter. He reaches forward and un-tapes the box, pulling out a black t-shirt with blue writing on the front.

"I'm with him," Michael reads out loud. He turns it around, pressing the t-shirt to his bare chest, showing off the arrow pointed to the left. "Who am I with?" He asks jokingly, scooting back from the counter to pull it on.

"I have one, too," Calum explains before leaving the room again. He comes with his own t-shirt on, and Michael is silent for a second before he's laughing hysterically.

"C-Calum," Michael wheezes, wiping tears from his eyes. "Stand next to me," he laughs again. Calum is confused about Michael's reaction, but he complies easily.

He walks around the counter, standing next to Michael. "Look at our shirts together," Michael orders him. He's calmed down a bit now, watching for Calum's reaction.

Calum looks down at his own shirt before looking at Michael's. He doesn't get what's so funny; they look the same. "What is it?" he asks Michael, growing worried.

"Which way is your arrow pointing?" Michael asks, drawing a line with his finger against Calum's stomach.

"The same as yours," Calum answers, growing even more confused when Michael starts laughing again.

"That's the problem, Cal," Michael squeaks out. He reaches up and pulls Calum in by his neck, pressing a kiss to Calum's cheek. "Who are you with if your arrow is pointing the same was as mine?"

And then Calum's mortified. "Oh my god. What the fuck? I'm so stupid," Calum babbles, pulling his shirt away from his body to look at it. He looks back and forth from the two shirts, and his embarrassment grows after every second.

"Hey," Michael whispers quietly in his ear, standing up to wrap his arms around Calum's torso. "I love my present. And I love you. There's nothing wrong with these shirts. They made me laugh, and I want to wear it all day."

Calum feels himself smile as Michael kisses his neck, his nose pressing into the back of Calum's ear. "Okay, Mikey." He turns around in Michael's grasp, offering a small kiss to his lips. "I love you."

Michael grins widely, stealing another kiss from Calum. "I love you more. Best birthday ever."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started this a really long time ago and forgot about it until today, Michael'a birthday. So, how convenient! Hopefully it's not too late to post it.
> 
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
